White Elephant Gift Exchange
by Marlene Kimaru
Summary: Nobody thinks Kero knows what a white elephant gift exchange party is! Poor Kero! Will he be able to prove them wrong?
1. The Preperations

A/N: I wrote this last year and got my FF.net account after Christmas, so I didn't post it. I'm not going to have a computer in a while, so I'm posting it early. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: *blinks* I don't think anyone is THAT stupid that I need this...  
  
White Elephant Gift Exchange (The Preparations)  
  
Ceroberos, guardian beast of the seal, didn't know what to think. So he just repeated what he had just heard. "White elephant gift exchange? Ok. I'll be there." Would you believe that's how it started? It was Christmas time, and the gang was going to have a party. A white elephant gift exchange party. Sakura had just invited him, and he had accepted, because she had said that there would be ice cream, cake, punch, and (yes, you guessed it,) PUDDING!!!!!! So of course he had agreed; no question. Even though he didn't need to eat, he loved to. But if he ever told Sakura that he didn't need to eat, then he could hear her words as clearly as if she was speaking them. 'What?!?! You don't need to eat?!?! No more pudding for you ever!' But where would he get a good gift for this party?  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Kero looked at the box he had just finished wrapping. It looked good, if he did say so himself. He had finally decided on a present, just one hour before the party. 'Ha!!! This will show them,' he thought. They had all asked him if he could handle it. None of them thought he could.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Kero, do you know what a white elephant gift exchange is?" Asked a 13 year old Syaoran Li. It had been a few years since the end of Sakura's transforming the cards. Syaoran had moved back to town one year ago, and Meiling was here for Christmas too. Eriol and his guardians were here since the beginning of the school year. Sakura and the gaki had started dating a couple months ago (with some coaxing from Eriol and Tomoyo,) and he knew of their plans to get back at them by getting them together. In fact, he was in on them. "What do you mean, 'Do you know what a white elephant gift exchange is?!?!' of course I know!" With that, Kero flew off and left the gaki behind.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
That Li kid didn't have much faith in him. But that was to be expected. Of course, he wasn't the only person to ask.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Hey, stuffed animal! Do you even know what a white elephant gift exchange is?" But before he could answer, Meiling Li answered for him. "Of course you don't. HA!! Why don't you go ask your mistress?!" And before he could respond, Meiling ran from the room. Just then Touya walked in. "Hey Kero." Yes, he now knew about the cards, and so did his father. "Why don't you go ask Sakura what a white elephant gift exchange is? She'll tell you, if you need to know." With this, Kero returned to his true form and shouted, "I KNOW WHAT A WHITE ELEPHANT GIFT EXCHANGE IS!! YOU'RE THE THIRD PERSON TO ASK ME AND I WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I KNOW!!!" With that, a very steamed Ceroberos left the room.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Kero could hardly wait for the party to start. He had quite a while left to consider things that he didn't want to consider.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Hey Kero, I've got new matching outfits for you and Sakura for the Christmas party. They're going to look so kawaii on you!!!" Yep. Tomoyo. She had this really frilly ribbon in her hands. Suddenly, before Ceroberos, guardian beast of the seal could resist, Tomoyo snatched him out of thin air, and tied the ribbon around his neck. "There!! Don't you look perfect?!?! Now, all you have to do is go ask Sakura what a white elephant gift exchange is!" Kero decided that 'Little Miss Bubble Brain' wouldn't understand who he was and why he automatically knew what this white elephant gift exchange was without anyone having to tell him. She especially wouldn't understand why he WAS NOT going to wear this ribbon, so he didn't even bother explaining this and transformed into his true form to tear the ribbon to shreds. "Oh!!!! That's a great idea!!! I'll make an outfit for your true form!!! Kawaii!!!" Kero just sweatdropped, and left the room.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Believe it or not, that wasn't the worst part. Even his own brother and mistress had doubted his knowledge! Oh, the horror of it all!  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Kero and Yue were sitting on the roof, watching the night sky. Yue had said that he wanted to talk to him, but he had yet to say a word. Finally, just when Kero was going to go get some pudding, Yue said, "You do know the meaning of a white elephant gift exchange, don't you?" Kero was stunned at this. They sat there another ten minutes in silence, before Kero finally came to his senses. "OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT IT IS!!! I AM CEROBEROS, GUARDIAN BEAST OF THE SEAL!!!" With that, he flew back into the house. When he got there, Sakura was sitting in bed, rubbing her eyes. "Kero? What are you doing outside? It's past two in the morning." Yue wanted to talk to me." He responded casually. "Oh. .... Do you know what a white elephant gift exchange is? We were all just wondering if you knew." At this Kero almost started to cry. Not even his mistress had confidence in him. "Why does nobody have any faith in me anymore?" He said. With this Kero sniffled, and went to bed.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"This will show them all!!" Kero said as he flew off to the party. 


	2. The Party

White Elephant Gift Exchange (The Party)  
  
"Is everything ready Kero?" Sakura asked. She still didn't have any confidence in him, obviously, for even asking such a question. "Of course I do! I have the mistletoe right here." "Shh. not so loud Kero, they'll here you." Sakura and Syaoran had drafted Kero into getting Eriol and Tomoyo together. Kero was in charge of the mistletoe, while they were in charge of distractions. "Here I go," Sakura said as she stepped foreword.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo! I bought this for you!" Sakura said as she walked over to the couch. Both Tomoyo and Eriol were sitting and talking when Sakura distracted them. "Sakura, you shouldn't have!" Tomoyo said as she took the present. Everyone was looking at Tomoyo as she unwrapped her gift. That was his cue. He carried the mistletoe to the ceiling, and tacked it above the two. Tomoyo smiled as she pulled out a batch of beautiful blue material, with a gold thread running through it. "It's for the next outfit you insist on making me wear." Kero flew back to Syaoran and gave him a nod. He nodded back and stepped out.  
  
He casually walked over to the group and said, "Awwww. I was going to sit with Sakura there." Everyone looked at him in confusion, and he just grinned and pointed to the ceiling. The two looked up, and blushed. "Well.?" Sakura urged the two. Eriol blushed as he gave Tomoyo a quick peck on the cheek. "No. That's not good enough." Sakura said with an extremely evil grin on her face. This scared even Eriol, and he grabbed Tomoyo and started kissing her passionately. Sakura and Syaoran walked off giggling. As soon as those two stopped kissing, they started blushing, and walked away. Nakuru squealed in delight and said, "Touya! Look! Mistletoe!" And before anyone could even blink, she had grabbed Touya, dragged him clear across the room, and started kissing him. All poor Touya could do was flail his arms like he was a chicken wanting someone to rescue him. Poor, poor Touya. Nobody did.  
  
Kero was happily munching on cake, punch, and pudding with Yukito, when Touya, who had finally gotten away from Nakuru, said that it was time to open the presents. This was indeed the moment that everyone was looking foreword to. Kero was anxious to see who got his present, and to see if they liked it. They drew numbers, and the outcome was this: 1. Tomoyo. 2. Fujitaka. 3. Syaoran. 4. Kero. 5. Eriol. 6. Meiling. 7. Spinnel Sun. 8. Nakuru. 9. Yue. 10. Sakura. 11. Yukito. 12. Touya.  
  
Tomoyo went up to the tree to pick a present. 'Hmmm. this one's pretty, unlike that other one,' she thought as she picked up a present wrapped in silver paper. 'She didn't pick mine,' Kero thought, frowning. She proceeded to unwrap the box, and discovered that inside, was a single, "Shoe?" Everyone started giggling at Tomoyo's unfortunate choice.  
  
Fujitaka then stood up, and chose a sack. He glanced at a poorly wrapped blue package, but decided not to pick that one. Sitting down and opening his gift he found that it was a frilly pink pen, and a pastel knitted hat. At this Tomoyo screamed and said, "SATAN! AND HIS WIFE! I hated that pen." At this Eriol got his evil grin on and reached for the pen, saying, "May I?" Fujitaka just smiled and nodded, handing the pen to Eriol. Eriol grinned his evil grin at Tomoyo and she took off running in terror. Eriol took off after her.  
  
It was now Syaoran's turn. He walked up to the tree and started to pick up a poorly wrapped present, but then decided against it when he felt magic emanating from it. "Must be a prank from Eriol," he thought. So instead, he picked a bag with a winter scene on it. He walked back to his seat and opened it. Inside was a floral perfume. Everyone fell out of their chairs laughing at this. Everyone except Syaoran. He looked like he could cry. Eriol started to give Fujitaka his pen back, but he just said, "No, keep it," and he and Tomoyo joined in teasing Syaoran about his new perfume. "I hope you take good care of my baby," said Nakuru. At this, Syaoran did cry.  
  
It was Kero's turn. He was very confused. None of these gifts looked like they should be in a white elephant gift exchange party, but nobody was saying anything, so he didn't protest. He picked up a box wrapped in white paper, and carried it back to his spot. He carefully unwrapped it, and pulled out "A COOK BOOK!!!" "Yeah, it even has a pudding recipe," said Yukito, who had, obviously brought the present. Even though it wasn't an appropriate gift for the party, he wasn't going to complain. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!!!!" It was unclear weather he was saying this to Yukito, or the cook book.  
  
It was Eriol's turn, he looked at a poorly wrapped box and thought, 'I sense magic from this. Sakura is getting better at pranks, so it may be from her or Syaoran.' So instead, he chose a bag. He opened it and found that there was a styrofoam cup in it. It was covered in earrings, big and small. With this development, everyone started laughing even more than they had at Syaoran's gift. Eriol just stared at it with eyes wide. He picked up the note that was with it and read it aloud. "Please take care of my precious darlings. If you don't, I'll track you down, and kill you. Signed, Meiling." Meiling just batted her eyes innocently, Eriol shuddered. He knew that he had to take care of her earrings, otherwise she probably would kill him.  
  
"My turn!" Shouted an extremely cheerful Meiling. 'Gee, what a tacky looking box,' she thought when she saw Kero's box. She chose a box wrapped in purple paper, and frilly red ribbons. It was rather light. She sat down and unwrapped it and looked inside. "So that's why it's so light. It has a lot of shredded paper, and a golf ball? EEWWWW!" She said as she pulled out a dingy golf glove. She contorted her face into a disgusted grimace. "My turn," Spinnel Sun said casually.  
  
He flew over to the tree and took a look at the presents. He saw a poorly wrapped one and felt magic emanating from it and knew instantly who it was from, and what was inside. 'So he didn't know,' he thought. He picked up a flat box covered in mistletoe wrapping. He carried it back to his place and began casually removing the paper. When he got the box open, all he could do was stare. "A.suit?" "Enjoy!" Fujitaka smiled and said. Spinnel just frowned and muttered under his breath, "I hope your looking foreword to your birthday, other half of Clow."  
  
Nakuru jumped up happily and bounced up to the tree. She grabbed a small box and dashed over to her seat. She tore off the paper and took out a. "Hula guy! For my car! See?" *everyone except Nakuru sweatdrops.* A very disturbed Touya said, "Next?"  
  
Yukito calmly transformed into Yue, and Yue went over and picked out a present. He looked at a tacky looking present and felt magic emanating from it. He wouldn't dare take it for two reasons. One, he was sure that it was a prank from Eriol, and two, it was. well. tacky. Instead, he took a gold colored bag. He sat down on air as he reached into his bag and took out a hacky sack. He raised an eyebrow, and Touya said, "Enjoy!" Yue just blinked.  
  
"Ok Sakura, your turn," said Eriol. Sakura walked over to the tree and picked up a flat little present. She didn't want that tacky looking box that had magic inside. It was probably from Eriol. He was after all a prankster. When Eriol saw the flat present she was carrying, he started giggling. She wondered if he brought this present instead of that other one. She nervously unwrapped the present. Her face suddenly wore a confused look. Inside the package was a whoopi cushion. Eriol fell over laughing, saying, "That's the gift for you Sakura!" Sakura just frowned.  
  
Yue transformed back into Yukito and said, "Is it my turn?" Everyone just nodded, and he walked over to the tree. There were two presents left. One was a pathetic looking present, and the other was a nice red sack. He was about to choose the package, but he felt Yue scream inside him saying, "NO!!!!" He just shrugged and picked up the sack. He walked over to his seat and opened his gift. He pulled out a frilly pink ribbon. Sakura smiled and said, "I hope you like it!" Yukito chuckled and casually sat the bag and ribbon down. "I'm sure I'll find some use for it Sakura." At this, Sakura beamed.  
  
Touya sighed. It was his turn, and all that was left was a tacky looking blue box. Kero was excited. Finally someone was going to open his present! Oh, he could hardly wait. Touya sat down and began to unwrap the present. He looked inside and what he saw shocked him. Inside this box was a five inch white elephant. "BBRRRUUUUUUUU!!!" A five inch LIVE white elephant. *Everyone except Kero does an anime flop/facevault.* "So, do you like it?!?!?!" Kero was so excited at his present finally being opened that he didn't notice the strange look everyone was giving him. "I knew that we should have just told you what this was instead of letting you have the option of asking you mistress." Spinnel Sun was so busy saying this that he didn't notice that Kero was charging him with a chocolate bar. "MMMPPHHHH! heheheHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Poor Spinnel Sun. He was going on a sugar craze. "Well? Do you like it Touya?" Kero asked his questions completely clueless. *All sweatdrops* Eriol pulls out his new frilly pink pen, and starts chasing Tomoyo around the room. Sakura and Syaoran were kissing. Touya was crying with Nakuru patting him on the shoulder trying to comfort him. Kero was still pestering him asking whether he liked it or not. Spinnel Sun was running around the room chasing Meiling. Fujitaka and Yukito just looked around the room in amusement. Yue, inside of Yukito was glaring at his stupid brother, and everyone lived happily ever after. 


End file.
